A Nobody's Tale
by SeikiTanaka
Summary: An OC fic: Seiki wakes up in Twilight Town with no memory and travels the worlds chased by an unknown group claiming to know him while trying to regain his lost memories. Note: Uses mostly OC's. The few KH characters to appear will only be cameos.
1. Twilight Town

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of the characters from either. Oh, but if I did…

**A/N:** Just an idea I had using some OC's in the Kingdom Hearts universe. This all takes place around the same time as the events in the first game and might go on after that.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_A shadow of existence,_

_Born from darkness;_

_Just as the heart was consumed by it,_

_And doomed to fall back into it._

_A mere shell of a former self,_

_That never truly exists,_

_As Nobody is ever really anybody._

**_Twilight Town…_**

Deep in Twilight Town's woods, a young male, no more than 15, is lying on the ground fast asleep. A soft breeze blows through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle and stirring the boy awake. He sits up, leaning back on his elbows. He looks around the dim woodland area, seeing that it isn't very big with a stone wall several feet ahead of him and a mansion a ways to his right.

_"Where am I? What happened? Better, who am I?"_

_Seiki…_The name fills the boy's head.

_"Seiki, is that my name? It feels like it is, but like it isn't at the same time. It'll have to be good enough to go by until I can remember more."_

Seiki, as he is choosing to go by for now, stands up and brushes the leaves and dirt from his jeans. He looks around the dim forest. Nothing there but trees, as expected. Leaves gently fall from the trees in the late-afternoon day. He spots a hole through the wall ahead of him. Civilization can be seen through it.

Seiki picks up his soft, blue bucket hat which had fallen off while he'd been asleep and puts it over his brown hair. He walks to the large crack wide enough to walk through and peeks through. The town seems at peace. The sky is a beautiful orange color from the sunset. As the tram passes by, Seiki takes a step back, a bit startled by it, but sees it as harmless and proceeds further into the Tram Common to explore. A few people walk about the streets, but not many.

_"What is this place? It all feels so unfamiliar. Have I even been here before? I just wish I could remember…"_

He wanders around, not really paying attention to where he is going and walks down into an underground passageway. This tunnel system is void of people and seems rather unused. He wanders about rather aimlessly through this passage. He ends up in an open area with running water going along one corner of the room. A path winds off in the back. Seiki stops in the middle of this space, and looks around, having zoned-out as he walked down there.

"Now where am I?" He wonders aloud.

The shadows along the floor of the room slowly creep towards the young man. The shadows grow into little creatures with beady, glowing, yellow eyes. As they move, their bodies twitch. Seiki slowly backs away as more and more of these creatures appear. The creatures move towards him with sharpened claws at the ready. Seiki turns and runs from this room going back up through the passage. The shadow creatures chase after him. After a few twists and turns, Seiki heads through an exit, coming out near a train station with a large clock tower over it.

He runs out and sees nothing but a balcony before him. There is a path to his right, but it is blocked by a large wheelbarrow filled with a pile of junk. He tries the doors to the train station, but they are locked. Seiki turns and faces the shadows as they emerge from the tunnel to come after him. As the shadows draw closer, a flash appears in Seiki's hand. He looks to it to see a sword resembling a giant key is in his hand, and a very odd one at that which seems to be made up of musical instruments.

The shadows charge at Seiki, lunging for him with their claws. Seiki uses the key in his hand to bat the creatures away. As each his hit with the blade it disappears in a little puff of smoke. However, due to their numbers the creatures keep the upper hand in the battle, scratching at Seiki. A boy about Seiki's age falls from the sky, landing perfectly on his feet. He is holding a pair of light green lances.

"Saw you here and though you might need a little help." The boy smiled, getting to work slashing away at the creatures with his lances.

The two young men work together and in no time defeat the little black creatures that had spawned deep within the tunnels. When the last of the creatures is defeated, the boy turns to Seiki.

"The name's Akira by the way." the boy smiles.

"Seiki… What were those things?"

"Heartless. They're creatures born from the darkness in people's hearts. Their only goal is to consume other people's hearts. They probably attacked you because of that Keyblade you have."

"Keyblade?"

"Yeah, that thing you have. Didn't you know that's what it was?"

"I can't seem to remember much."

"Well, the Keyblade is a very powerful tool. Only certain people can wield them. It's the only thing that can truly defeat the Heartless. 'Cause of that, they fear it and go after anyone who has one."

Seiki thinks for a moment, taking this information in. "What is this place anyway?"

"This place is called Twilight Town."

"It feels so unfamiliar. Even if I could remember, it just seems so strange here."

Akira leaned in closer to Seiki. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Seiki nods. "There are other worlds out there. A lot of them in fact; they say each star in the sky is a different world. I've lived here most of my life and I don't recall ever seeing you before, you could be from a different one."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I found out about a year ago and have been traveling around exploring other worlds, seeing what all's out there."

"Then the question is how did I get here?" Seiki asks, mostly just thinking aloud.

"Beats me, just about anything's possible. Well, I'll be going, hope I see you around."

Akira walks to the balcony and stands up on the ledge. He waves to Seiki, taking a step back, falling from the edge. Seiki runs over to the edge and looks down to see a boat rather looking like a pirate ship rise up over the balcony with Akira standing on part of the mast. He salutes Seiki as the ship floats up higher and higher, flying away.

Seiki turns, thinking what he'll do next, where he'll go next. He had a whole world to explore, and if he were to believe Akira, many more out there. Seiki starts walking back towards the tunnel, hoping not to run into more of those creatures, the Heartless. Before he could head for the tunnel though, a boy wearing a long black coat walks out from it. He is carrying a white book. The hood of the coat it raised, leaving his face hidden. The boy walks towards Seiki. Seiki's Keyblade appears in hand.

"Who are you?" Seiki asks.

"Your memory is gone, but you'll remember, in time. In the meantime, relax; I'm not here to hurt you; merely to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Now that you've awakened, they're going to come for you. She'll try to trick you into thinking they'll help you; just as she did to the others, to all of us. It's up to you now. Defeat the Heartless, find a way to set things right."

"What're you talking about?"

"There isn't much time, I'm sorry. You'll need to go into hiding and stay on the move to try and evade them, but hopefully we'll meet again. Then I may be able to explain things better."

A black and bluish portal swirling with darkness appears near the door into the train station. A female wearing a similar black coat as the young man, also with the hood up, walks out from it, the door of darkness closing behind her. Darkness flows from her hand, forming into a scythe.

"She's here. You have to go, now. I'll open a Dark Corridor." the boy says to Seiki.

He waves his hand creating a dark portal the same as the one the female came through behind Seiki. The boy pushes Seiki through it, after which the Dark Corridor closes.

"You've been very bad, stop this nonsense and come back to us." the young woman says.

The teenage boy lets go of his book. It floats in front of him and flips open. He glides his hand over it causing the pages to flip wildly. An ice shard flies from the book at the girl. She swings her scythe through the ice, blocking it.


	2. Realm of Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of their characters.

**A/N:** I know, I'm sure some of you may want to see how the battle at the end of the first chapter played out, well, sorry, but that battle is never getting shown. I know, I'm horrible, too bad. The battle isn't important. Though look, here's other stuff that is! :D

* * *

**_Realm of Darkness…_**

Seiki falls backwards out of the Dark Corridor, landing on his back on a cold, dingy, gray stone floor suspended in air above a never ending pit of darkness. The portal comes together and disappears. He stands up and looks around the dark void. Though it is pitch black here, there still seems to be some source of light granting the ability to see. He begins to walk along the narrow pathway he is on. As he walks, he can't help but feel that this place seems rather sad and lonely with no signs of any other life.

_"Why would he send me here? How do I get out?"_

With not much other choice, Seiki continues down the winding path. After some time, the path widens out into a spacious area with a large wall at the end; the path then continuing to the left, snaking around the wall. Upon entering the area, several of the small black creatures known as Heartless rise up from the ground.

"Guess I'm actually not alone down here." Seiki says as his Keyblade materializes in his hand with a flash.

A vision suddenly comes into his mind, as clear as if it were playing out before his very eyes.

_Seiki is sitting on the edge of an elegant fountain amidst a beautiful courtyard while playing a guitar. The ground is an elaborately carved, smooth stone filled with bright colors. Small patches of beautiful flowers line the area. The fountain itself stands tall, and ornate. Two girls are with him, their faces skewed from vision. One with long beautiful brown hair is sitting on the ground beside Seiki, while the other is swinging around a large claymore, as if practicing for combat._

_The peace of the moment is interrupted however as the sky begins to grow eerily dark. A large swarm of Heartless rush up the path leading to the fountain at the three. Seiki and the girl with him, stand quickly. The three draw their attention to the Heartless as they continue to charge towards them. The girl who'd been sitting with Seiki brings out a bow and pulls back the string, preparing to fire an arrow, while Seiki's Keyblade appears in his hand. All three of them look curiously at the strange weapon. As the Heartless draw near, they prepare for battle._

Seiki stands for a moment, lost in thought, unsure of what that was. What was that place, who were those people with him, was that real or just his imagination; so many questions hit him at once. Reality came back to him though, as a Heartless dove for him, Seiki moving just in time to narrowly dodge it.

Three more Heartless lunge at Seiki with outstretched claws. He dodges, blocks, and slashes through them yet more are soon to take their place. He raises his Keyblade, pointing at them, ready to strike again. A pulse of sound energy unexpectedly fires from the tip of the key however, much to Seiki's surprise. When the pulse is fired, it emits a sound like that of a single note being played with the bass turned up. The pulse hits the Heartless and bursts outward causing the sound to be heard again as the Heartless explode into wisps of black smoke.

Seiki looks at his Keyblade fascinated by this new power. This victory is short lived as more and more Heartless begin to rise up from the ground, surrounding Seiki, their numbers doubling by the second. He fires a couple of sound pulses to clear the way and runs on down the path, firing a couple more blasts behind him for good measure.

He runs along the path, around the wall and on for a while to make sure the dark monsters don't follow. Seiki finally slows down and catches his breath after gotten far from them. The path had since winded about and spread outward to a fair width.

Not far ahead, he hears a loud roar which echoes through the void. The grunt of a woman's voice is heard not long after as if she is in battle with whatever beast made the noise. Seiki takes a breath, preparing himself to run again before taking off down the path to see what is going and help the woman he heard.

Seiki dashes down the path until it becomes a large platform. In the middle of the platform stands a young woman with shoulder-length blue hair. She is holding a Keyblade in one hand and is standing cautiously, looking around the platform, half of which is shrouded in darkness.

"Is everything alright? I thought I heard something." Seiki asks

The woman turns and looks at Seiki dropping her guard as a look of shock and surprise comes over her face, not having expected anyone else to be here. Suddenly, a large purple beast lunges from the darkness, and slashes the woman's back before ducking back into the darkness on the other side of the platform. The woman falls to her knees, slumping forward. Seiki rushes to her side to help her.

"Are you ok? What was that thing?"

"I'm fine. It is a creature of pure darkness. Creatures like it are everywhere here. I didn't think anyone else was here."

"I kinda got pushed in here. I don't really know much about what happened. I can't remember much."

"I'm Aqua." the woman smiles at Seiki, but she seems sad in learning that someone else has wound up down here.

"Seiki."

Aqua stands up and spins around as the beast jumps from the shadows once more, the chains around its wrists rattling as it moves. It dives straight for her, claws outstretched. Aqua thrusts her hand out. A barrier appears around her, shielding her from the attack. The creature hits the barrier and slides back, Aqua unharmed. After a couple of seconds, the barrier fades. Without giving the beast an opening, Aqua charges at it, slashing it with her Keyblade.

The dark beast spins around swinging its tail at Aqua. She performs a back flip, going over the tail, yet Seiki is not so lucky. The tail hits him in the side knocking him across the platform.

"Are you alright?" Aqua asks, not looking away from the beast.

"Yeah." Seiki stands up, staggering a little.

He grips his Keyblade tightly then rushes at the creature. The creature swipes its claws, but Seiki ducks low and lunges to the side tucking and rolling to avoiding them. He gets back up and proceeds on with his attack. Once reaching near the creature's chin, Seiki slashes it with his key, Aqua joining in and slashing it with her own. The beast roars in pain and anger before jumping back. The giant Heartless leaps up and performs a series of front-flips, spinning straight towards Seiki and Aqua.

"Move!" Aqua shouts, cartwheeling to the side to avoid the oncoming attack.

Seiki watches how Aqua moves then does the same to move to the other side. Having missed them the beast stops just past them and spins around to face its prey. The creature leaps to the side, almost like it is prancing, moving in a circle around the two, slowly getting faster and faster as it bounces around them. Each time its paws land on the ground, a small burst of fire surges out a small distance. The sound of its chains rattling echoes through the void of darkness.

Seiki and Aqua move to stand back to back, their Keyblades held defensively as they watch the beast circle them, waiting for an opening to attack. As the Heartless moves faster and faster it eventually becomes nothing but a colorful blur swirling around them.

Seiki turns and sees Aqua lying flat on the ground, as if waiting for something. The Heartless comes spiraling out of the blur and rams into Seiki, knocking him down on his back. Rather than getting up, he realizes why Aqua is on the ground lies flat like her. The beast dashes by above them a good three more time before the vortex around them begins to fade.

Aqua jumps up and backs away from where Seiki is, weapon drawn. Trusting her, he does the same, moving a good distance from where the two had been. The Heartless appears from above and lands on the ground with a powerful thud. Aqua points her Keyblade at the creature and fires a powerful ball of fire at it. From the other side of it, Seiki fires a pulse of sound energy from the tip of his own Keyblade. The two spells impact the Heartless from either side. The large beast lets out one final roar before falling over on its side. Wisps of darkness begin to emit from the beast's body as it fades away, defeated. A large, shining, red heart rises from it and floats up into the sky. The creature's body fades away into darkness.

"Thanks for the help." Aqua smiles to Seiki.

"You did most of the work." Seiki shrugs

"It's still nice to team up with someone. Just ahead there's a shore. The creatures here don't go there. It's a safe place. I'm going to look around some if you want to go there."

Seiki nods and thanks Aqua for the tip. She waves to him then sets off in the direction from which he first came. He turns and looks down the path before him, letting his Keyblade vanish from his hand, put away, no longer needed for the time. The soft, faint glow of what appears to be moonlight can be seen just beyond the horizon. The dim light seems calming despite the bleak surroundings of this dark place.

He follows this light down the path which slowly spreads out, eventually stretching seemingly endlessly to either side. The hard stone ground gradually turns to soft sand. Before long, he reaches a beach that is quite different than the surroundings of the rest of the dark world. This place seems normal, like a normal beach at night with a moon hanging just over the calm sea.

Seiki takes seat on a somewhat large rock and looks out at the sea, thinking of how he had gotten here to begin with.

_"I don't know what this place is, but I know I don't want to be here any more. How do I leave? I want to go home… Home… Where is home anyway? Is it that town or somewhere else?"_

He hangs his head, unsure of things, focusing on just where he came from and what happened that prevents him from remembering. As he sits, lost in thought, a Dark Corridor opens a feet into the water; the swirling black and midnight blue portal resting just atop the soft waves.

Seiki looks up, noticing the portal appearing. Curious, he stands up and walks towards the corridor. Though upon stepping into the water, he hesitates, unsure of where it might lead. In the end, the desire to leave takes over and he steps through. The Dark Corridor comes together and closes not long after.


	3. Radiant Garden

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any of their characters.

**A/N:** He totally ditched Aqua! She could've been outta there and part of the problem in the games would've been solved, making it so she could help Sora find Ven leaving it so he only has to beat Xehanort and save Terra. But nope, she's stuck there because Seiki was mean and didn't bring her along to escape the Realm of Darkness.

* * *

**_Radiant_****_ Garden_****_…_**

After passing through the door, Seiki finds himself in a desolate town. Clouds fill the dreary sky and bricks from crumbled buildings litter the elegantly painted stone pavement. The town seems long deserted, lying in ruins.

Seiki looks around, eyeing a few of the worn down buildings. He can't help but feel that this place is familiar to him, though memories elude him. Hoping to find clues, he decides to explore. Seiki walks through the city, passing by houses in varying degrees of destruction.

He stops in the middle of a small courtyard between some buildings and takes seat on the edge of the courtyard. Withered flowers line the sides of the area. Seiki takes seat near the edge of the wide area that is built into the ground like a small crater and picks up one of the flowers. The petals instantly wilt and fall away once being plucked. Before he can raise it very high, the stem crumbles away as well. He sighs and tries to think back why this place feels so familiar.

_A girl wielding a claymore is running alongside Seiki up a long a set of stairs. The pair comes up just to the side of the courtyard Seiki is sitting in; though the flowers are still in bloom at this point._

_Another pair of individuals, a young man and woman, is standing in the middle of the courtyard back to back fending off a large number of Heartless scurrying about the pavement. The male is holding a white book open with his other hand held just over the pages. A few ice shards fly from the book at some of the Heartless. Meanwhile, the girl is waving her magic __sceptre causing several balls of black flames to launch into the Heartless mass._

The sound of a loud crash, like that of a large rock crumbling, snaps Seiki from his trance. He quickly spins his head in the direction of the noise; past the staircase from his vision.

"Who else could be here…?" Seiki wonders aloud.

Curiosity takes over, leading Seiki to get up and walk to his left down the stairs, passing under a building to end up in a small underpass before heading back outside. He comes out into a garden that is much larger and filled with many more flowers, all withered, than the courtyard he was in before. A flower-lined, stone path leads to the main part of the garden which is shaped rather like a diamond. A fountain sits in the middle of the diamond-shaped portion, though the waters no longer flow.

Near the fountain, a young man is digging through some debris littered near the fountain; his rifling likely the source of the noise. Upon closer inspection, Seiki sees the boy to be his sandy-haired friend from Twilight Town, Akira. As Seiki draws closer, Akira takes notice of him, looking up from the pile of debris. He leaves his rummaging to greet Seiki; sticking out a hand to shake which turns into a hug much to Seiki's confusion when Akira wraps his arms around him.

"Hey! Good to see you again!" Joy spreads across Akira's face in Seiki again. "Wait, how did you get here? Travelling between worlds isn't easy."

"I don't really know I got pushed through this dark portal thing, ended up in this weird place, then another portal thingy opened and I ended up here."

Akira stares at Seiki, rather confused by his vague explanation. "Well, it's still good to see you."

"What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I was travelling about the worlds when I ended up here. When I saw how run down this place was I thought I'd poke around and see if I could find anything interesting. Which it seems I have." Akira smiles at Seiki.

"Hate to interrupt your little reunion, but I don't care." a female voice calls out to the two young men.

Seiki and Akira turn to see a girl about their age who is wearing a long black coat, sitting atop the ornate fountain with her legs crossed.

"Toko…" Seiki absentmindedly says her name, mostly reminding himself.

"Oh good, you have your memories back, that makes things a lot easier." Toko claps her hands together in joy as she speaks.

"It's coming back slowly."

Toko puts her hands over her heart as if touched by Seiki's words. "Well, I'm honoured that you at least remember me."

"Do you two know each other?" Akira interjects.

"Oh yes, we were good friends back in the day before all this mess started, you know, with the Heartless and worlds falling to darkness. By the way, Seiki, who's your friend?" She waves to Akira and seductively mouths the word "hello" causing him to blush.

"What do you want?" Seiki interrupts Toko's flirting.

"Egckh, so boring and straight to the point." Toko rolls her eyes. "Fine, after this last little fight against the Heartless, which is what's causing your rather inconvenient bit of amnesia, our group of friends got separated. This lady named Rei found us and brought us all back together providing shelter from the Heartless on one teensy condition; we help defeat these bad guys who have captured a bunch of people's hearts. You're the last one left from our rag-tag group of pals. I'm here to get you to come with me so I can take you somewhere safe where you can see your friends; then when your memory returns, we can we can beat the big baddies and save the day."

Seiki pauses for a moment thinking it over and trying to process all of what Toko had said. What little he remembers did suggest that they were friends, but something didn't sit right with her story. Then, there is what that other guy in the hood had told him back in Twilight Town; that "they" would come for him and try to trick him. Though how is he to know if he is any more trustworthy?

Akira puts a hand on Seiki's shoulder, sensing his apprehension. "Something about her story just doesn't seem right."

_"So he feels it too…"_ Though he has only met Akira a short time ago, Seiki is sure he could trust him. He turns to Toko, confident in his decision.

"Well, what's it going to be?" She sits forward.

Seiki's Keyblade materializes in his hand, holding it firm at the ready.

"Have it your way."

She holds her arm out, allowing a magic staff to slide out from up her sleeve. She swings it forward, letting a ball of dark energy to launch from the tip, quickly growing in size. Seiki holds up his Keyblade and closes his eyes, cringing, bracing for impact; though the attack never hits.

Seiki opens his eyes, relaxing his stance, yet is a tad confused. The ball of energy, as well as the attacker who cast it, is nowhere to be seen. A finger taps on Seiki's shoulder from behind.

"Boo." Toko whispers in his ear.

Seiki spins around in surprise to find the witch standing behind him. Akira strikes while he has the chance. He jabs one of his lances forward, plunging it through Toko's stomach causing her to grab where it pierces her.

"Ohhh! Oww! That hurts so much!" Sarcasm highly evident in her voice. "Not." Her body fades away into thin air. "Let's play a game." She now stands right in front of the fountain. A few dozen Tokos appear throughout the garden. "Which one is real?" They all speak at once.

Subconsciously, Seiki begins to zone-out once more.

_Seiki, Toko, and their two friends stand together in the courtyard, exhausted from battling the Heartless, yet their work is far from done as an army of the jittery black creatures slowly gathers closer and closer to them. The four pant, out of breath, as they look out at the approaching Heartless mass knowing its hopeless to keep fighting, yet there isn't much else option._

_"You guys need to go. Seek shelter in the castle. I'll stay and keep them busy." The boy with the book turns to his friends and smiles, a slight tear in his eye._

_"Snow, you can't, it's suicide." The claymore wielding girl with shoulder-length brown hair bats away a Heartless as it lunges at her._

_"There isn't much other option. Either we all stay and die together, or someone sacrifices themselves."_

_The others know it to be true, but don't want to accept it. After a short debate they agree, knowing it to be the only way any of them will survive the attack. Seiki and the girl with the claymore work to clear a path through the Heartless so that they can escape. Unexpectedly, Toko grabs Snow by the collar of his shirt and pulls him close, pressing their lips together much to Snow's surprise._

_"You better come back to me." Toko says as she breaks from the kiss._

_Snow simply blushes in response._

Akira once again snaps Seiki back to reality. "It's time to start working on a plan B. In all my travels, I've learned to pick my battles, and this is one we aren't winning."

"If we can make it to the castle, I think I know of a place where we'll be safe."

"I don't have any better ideas, let's go for it."

The two take off, slashing through any Toko-clones that get in their way as they head back up the stairs and into the courtyard. The large number of Tokos chase after them, firing the occasional ball of energy as they pursue the pair through the courtyard and past a rusted metal gate barely hanging on it hinges before going uphill along a winding path to the towering, mostly rotted metal castle. Seiki and Akira dash through the vast doors and down a hall going deep into the basement, the clone army hot on their trail.

They eventually find themselves in a small office that seems to have been trashed; with papers scattered about, books thrown across the floor, and a portrait of a young man having fallen from the wall.

"Now what? We're trapped!" Akira's voice is filled with worry as the Tokos draw near.

"Not quite…"

Seiki presses against the wall until a secret door swings open. He and Akira quickly duck inside, the wall swinging shut behind them. On the other side of the wall, they find themselves in a vast laboratory which continues far below and beyond the short metal bridge where they stand.

Seiki leads the way across the bridge into a rather open computer room. A high-tech computer stretches along the wall facing the lab with a window taking up most of the wall to overlook the facility. More equipment sits by the wall opposite the computer with a door on either of the side walls. The room isn't too large, but is still a rather decent size. Wasting no time, Seiki takes seat at the computer and begins typing away while Akira stands guard.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Akira asks as the sound of the Tokos banging against the wall, trying to get in, echoes through the lab.

"Yeah, I think so."

"How did you know about that secret passage, about any of this stuff?"

"I'm not really sure…"

"I'd said before about you maybe being from another world, Seiki. Maybe this is your home-world."

Seiki considers the idea without stopping his work. As familiar as this place seems, it would rather make sense if this is home. If that is the case though, how did he end up in Twilight Town? Just what happened to him?

With a few more keystrokes, Seiki finishes his work. A laser behind him activates and fires a beam at both he and Akira; their bodies dematerialize and get sucked back into the laser.


End file.
